Xx Fairy Tail xX
by MarvelDCElite
Summary: This is just going to be a series of one-shots centred around my character, some will be more based off the anime itself others more my own creations. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Tenrou Island

Hi, this is my first time posting fan-fiction on this site so I apologise if it's not very good or the characters are too OOC.

On a side note I'm somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. I do my best not to, but don't be surprised if any of these chapters are edited/updated in anyway.

Cheesy picture I know ;) but that's what my character essentially looks like.

I don't own any of the characters here apart from my own (Kala) Hiro Mashima does.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Tenrou Island

**Brief description of what's happened before scene**: a woman (K) comes across a group of fairies

* * *

I spot two adolescent girls of a similar age to me far ahead, one with vibrant scarlet hair the other bright blonde and two adolescent boys, one with dark blue spiky hair the other spiky salmon pink. My mid length wavy salmon pink hair and gold sash sways in the wind as a devious smirk curls my lips.

Raising my right arm above my head I feel my magic surge. "Fire assault" I mutter under my breath, suddenly many fireballs rise into the air from my body above me. I bring my arm down towards the group and they launch lightning fast towards them.

I chuckle watching them whip around surprised not having time to defend themselves before they're hit and thrown off their feet.

Calmly I stroll over to them whilst they're rising to their feet arming themselves. The scarlet haired woman re-quips suddenly wearing silver armour and holding a sword that glints in the sunlight. Oh so this is the famous Titania Erza, queen of the fairies that I've been told about. The two men ready their hands with magic, the dark blue haired one ice the other fire, interesting and even the blonde looks serious holding a celestial key. I ignite my right hand with fire and it illuminates my black and gold patterned cat suit with cut-out shoulders.

"What luck" I say smugly, "I haven't yet had the chance to burn any fairies". I bring my hand down to my side and ignite the other as well becoming more serious. "You'll have to go through me to get to Master Hades".

They all raise their heads to look at me and all of them bar the blonde woman have astonishment flash across their faces.

"What the?..."

"How?..."

"Kala?..."

Kala? That name, the sound of it fills me with warmth and makes me feel...happy. Why? I don't really have a name. I've always been referred to by my station, 'two' or as 'girl'. This doesn't make sense.

Shaking my head I raise my arms, "Fire cyclone". A swirl of fire shoots from my both of my hands towards them taking Erza and the spiky salmon pink haired man unawares again, but the dark blue haired man and blonde woman dodge to the side.

"Why is she attacking us?" The salmon pink haired man says sitting up from the ground stunned, his eyes glazed over.

Erza stands regaining her footing. Suddenly she gasps and they all turn to look at her, "her eyes"

Whipping their heads back to me confusion slowly shows on their faces, "Erza why the hell are her eyes purple?" The dark blue haired man says anxiously.

"There's an old spell, so old that it's name has been lost, but its forbidden dark magic. The most notable sign of it is lilac eyes with small swirls of black"

"What does it do?" The blonde women says her voice warbling.

"It puts the victim completely under the caster's control, but gives them the torture of still being subconsciously aware of their actions." My eyes widen watching Erza's jaw clench, her hand tightening around her sword. ''The victim is powerless, unable to resist the caster's orders. It's like being trapped in your own body'', she suddenly looks up to me her eyes burning. ''Kala, these past three years…'' she looks back down to the ground her face now hidden by her hair falling forward, but I see tears trail down her face. ''Forgive me''.

My eyes widen further staring at her and I feel my cheeks dampen, what the? Bringing a hand up to my face I feel water trailing down my face from the corner of my eyes. I'm crying? Why am I crying?

''Damn Hades'' the dark blue haired man mutters under his breath, his fists clenched and shaking with anger.

''Hold on a sec'' the pink haired man says eyes suddenly widening, ''so you're saying Hades…''

''you catch on fast flame brain'' the other man says sarcastically with a bite to his tone. ''yeah Hades was the caster''.

My jaw clenches, I can feel a part of me unwilling to fight them but it is my objective my duty to master Hades. Narrowing my eyes I gather fire in my hands again, "enough! I don't care who you are you'll die before you reach master Hades. Fire tendrils" I cry outstretching an arm towards them. Four fire trails slither from my black and gold boots towards the group locking them in a vice grip. Cries of pain emit from their mouths as they're suspended in the air by my tendrils.

"Damn too strong a grip, I can't re-quip" Erza says through gritted teeth.

"Natsu you use fire eat your way out!" The blonde yells.

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't!" He doesn't answer, just lowers his head so his eyes are shadowed by his hair.

"Line" I command, the tendrils move on their own still gripping their victims into a single file line. "I don't know how you defeated the other sins, but you will not find me such an easy opponent. Fire brilliance" I say with a steely voice throwing my right hand towards them.

Two spirals of fire launch from it throwing them still gripped by my tendrils into the air, then I quickly hold my hands above my head creating a vast ball of fire. "Die" I say before hurling it towards them. It explodes on impact and they scream falling to the ground as my tendrils disappear.

A smirk curves my lips but it quickly disappears as I watch them shakily stand, how? I feel water drip down my chin and I hold a hand to my face feeling tears trickle down. A frustrated growl escapes from my throat, "why am I crying again?" I snap unintentionally out loud.

"She's fighting it" Erza suddenly says and I snap my head up to look at her. "That's why you're crying, you are strong Kala break through his spell. I have faith you can do it", confusion fills my being and I back up a step.

"You sure?" The dark blue haired man says.

"Look at our injuries from her attack"

"Yeah not sure what you're getting at here" the blonde says nervously.

"She's holding back" the dark blue haired man says and I watch a dawning realisation flash in his eyes.

I take a step forward clenching my fists, "no I'm not!" I yell irritated.

Suddenly the pink haired man starts to chuckle and I take a step back again, my eyes widening. "That's all I needed to hear" he says, confidence ringing in his tone. He lifts his head up and the conviction burning in his eyes astounds me, he punches his fists together igniting them with fire and smirks. "Alright I'm all fired up now, so all we have to do is help Kala break through this spell".

He readies himself in a fighting stance and snapping myself out of my stupor I do the same. "Shouldn't we be stopping him?" I hear the blonde say.

"I have faith in Natsu, afterall this is a personal matter more so for him than us" Erza responds but I don't look, my focus is on Natsu.

"Fire dragon's" he yells jumping high in the air towards me with his flame fist, I ready myself to perform Fire cyclone.

Suddenly he stops when he reaches me and pulls me into a hug instead. Completely stunned I forget about my attack, confusion and astonishment racing through me. Why the hell is he hugging me?

He strokes my hair and hugs me tighter. "Kala" he says softly into my ear, "I know you can fight it! You can come back to us, to Fairy Tail".

A smirk curls my lips and I chuckle "you're a fool". I raise my left arm slightly creating a Fire blade.

"No matter what happens" he continues, I raise it higher and then quickly bring it down. "I'll always be here for you". Abruptly I freeze before the blade makes impact.

I pull away from him staring him in the eyes and I see hope glint there, I need to ask. "What did you just say?" I whisper.

"I'll always be here for you" a genuine smile curls his mouth "in person or in here" he says, happily pointing to my chest.

I gasp as a memory flashes before my eyes.

_A young girl who looks 13 with mid length salmon pink wavy hair rushes into a guild. Wordlessly she launches herself at a young boy, who looks to be the same age with the same colour hair but spiky, gripping him in a tight hug; unseen at first tears slowly start to fall from the girls eyes._

_"Natsu" The girl murmurs with a detectable sorrowful tone burying her face into his shoulder. The boy looks startled._

_"Kala? What's wrong?" He pulls away looking the girl squarely in the eyes, frowning at the tear trails on her face. "Did something happen?"_

_"She got separated from us'' an older man and woman says before the girl can speak "She encountered a group of bandits but amazingly was able to hold her own against them until we found her and helped, however that's not what has her distressed"_

_Natsu looks back to Kala holding her gaze. She shifts uncomfortably with a frown "I...I thought I'd never see you again brother". Natsu's gaze deepens to an intense one but there's a soft edge to it._

_"Kala, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you'' the boy abruptly grins. ''Whether it's in person, or in here" the boy points to the girls chest. A soft smile curves her lips._

Suddenly I feel something inside me shatter and my vision goes dark as I feel myself collapse against the man.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, it's like I'm opening them for the first time in years and it takes all my will power to not sob straight away at the sight before me.

"Brother" I whisper in a strained voice. He gives me that toothy grin I remember and love and then there's nothing I can do to stop the flood gates opening. He pulls me into a hug and I cry openly into his shoulder.

"I remember everything" I cry out between sobs, he just continues to hold me tracing soothing circles on my back.

"It's alright you're safe now and you're not disappearing ever again".

Eventually I pull away wiping at my eyes with a chuckle.

"Kala" I hear a woman's voice murmur to the side of me. I turn my head and gasp, "Erza!" I yell launching myself at her for a hug. I feel tell tale tears fall onto my head as I'm clunked against her armoured chest.

"Doesn't she find that painful?" I hear another woman say.

"Nah Kala's the only member of the guild who's never been bothered by it". I hear a man's voice say, I know that voice.

I pull away from Erza turning in the direction of the voice and a big grin curls my lips. "Gray!" I yell tackling him into a hug.

He chuckles holding me just as tightly as Natsu did, my heartbeat quickens. He still feels the same, giving off an aura of comfort and security.

I eventually pull away with a sheepish grin and scratch the back of my head. "Sorry everything just..."

"It's perfectly alright" Erza says with a smile but then it quickly disappears. "However there is something I must ask of you".

My smile also disappears at her serious tone, "what is it?"

"As your friend I should have been there to prevent this from ever happening" she bows her head and puts her left fist to her right shoulder. "I failed you and therefore need to be punished".

I roll my eyes, some things never change. "Erza there's really no need.''

"No! You were always with someone whether it was Gray, Natsu or myself. That day it was supposed to be me, but you refused and said you wanted some time to yourself. I should have insisted, so please punish me".

I sigh exasperatedly, "are you sure?"

She nods her head "please I insist"

"Alright then". I pull my right fist back igniting it with flames before punching her squarely across the left side of her face. She falls to floor on her knees, "better" I say with a small smile.

She smiles up at me rising to her feet, "yes much, thank you".

I sense something behind me and turn to see they have all sweat dropped. I raise an eyebrow confused "what? Do you all want to be punished as well?" I say gesturing with a fire fist.

They sweat drop further, "no I'm good!" Gray says frantically waving his arms.

"Same here Kala, haha there's no need".

"I'm fine without" a blonde woman says. I pause lowering my arm and quirk a brow.

"Who are you?"

She smiles extending her right hand towards me, "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you".

Confused still I slowly reach out a hand to hers when suddenly I notice a pink Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her hand.

"Oh!" I exclaim, "you're a newbie. It's wonderful to meet you" I pull her into a hug before pulling away. "Now onto more serious matters, there's a certain guild master that needs to be beaten" I say confidently with a grin.

Natsu chuckles and then toothily grins. "Now that's like the Kala I remember"


	2. Back at the guild

I don't own any of the characters here apart from my own, Hiro Mashima does.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Back at the guild

**Brief description of what's happened before scene**: After finding out there's been a seven year gap, due to a protection spell put into place when Acnologia attacked, the guild members on Tenrou island journey back to the Fairy Tail guild

* * *

"Look who we found on Tenrou!" Natsu yells happily pointing at me. Gasps sound around the guild and there's a pause of silence, then I'm suddenly swarmed by the portion of the guild that stayed here.

"Kala? Wow you've grown!"

"You've become a beautiful young woman"

"Are you still as strong as you used to be?"

"Oh yeah we've got one of our strongest members back"

Master walks further into the guild hall and grins. "Alright let's celebrate in true Fairy Tail style fashion live it up!''.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts merrily before going wild, drinking messing around, just having fun. A smile curls my lips, same old Fairy Tail.

"Kala" Mira calls gesturing for me to come over. As I approach she's holding the Fairy Tail guild mark stamp, my grin becomes even wider.

"Every member should have one" she says with a smile. Just as she's about to stamp the back of my left hand the stamper is swiped from her hands.

"Hey I want to stamp my sister's hand" Natsu says almost whining. Mira just laughs and I chuckle.

"Of course Natsu" he grins and presses the stamp against the back of my left hand, when he pulls it away a red Fairy Tail guild mark like my brother's is in its place.

"There now you have your old guild mark back" tears spill from my eyes. A look of panic flashes across Natsu's face. "Oh no Kala did I do something wrong?! Please don't cry" He exclaims anxiously making me laugh.

"They're tears of joy brother". He relaxes grinning ear to ear and I grin back, my heart feeling warmer than it has in years.

For a while I joke around with Natsu and the others, just talking and laughing with them whilst standing next to Gray then suddenly many silhouettes of people approach the guilds doors from the outside.

I freeze as I recognise them, the 4th custody enforcement unit of the magic council. My good mood instantly disappears replaced by a slow crawl of fear; I knew this wouldn't last.

"Lahar what brings you here?" Master says, calmly stepping forward despite the tension now consuming the guild.

"There is news after the recent events concerning Grimore Heart on Tenrou island that the Fairy Tail members on the island returned" he says composed taking off his glasses and cleaning them before placing them back onto the bridge of his nose, "but more importantly that a fugitive is now part of the guild".

"No" I whisper horrified trembling slightly. I feel Gray reach for my hand and twine our fingers together, before he moves slightly in front of me in a protective stance.

"I am of course referring to you Kala Dragneel." His stare feels as if it's boring right into me and I fight to keep on a strong front. "Surrender, if you refuse I have explicit orders to disband this guild''.

Gasps of horror sound around the guild hall and my blood runs cold.

"What?"

"He's can't be serious!"

"You can't do that!"

"Actually I can" he says, voice still sounding serene. "The council has decreed that one more incident from this guild will lead to it being disbanded. This classes as that one more"

"We only just got back from the island" I hear Bisca say with an imploring tone but I don't break eye contact with Lahar, "can't you just leave her alone?"

Lahar raises an eyebrow. "Leave her alone? I think you're unaware of the scale of her crimes.'' Lahar glares burning me with his gaze, ''Kala Dragneel is a criminal and society is not safe so long as she roams free''. Finally I break eye contact looking down to the floor and biting my lip, I clench Gray's hand tighter and in response Gray pulls me closer to his side.

"But she was being controlled by Hades the whole time!" Lucy cries.

Lahar sighs exasperatedly pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose with a glare, ''as I've already explained ignorance of one's crimes is not a defence. Penal code section 13 states this clearly''.

"Her past doesn't matter to us!" Natsu suddenly yells. Stunned I quickly look towards Natsu, "she's still a member of Fairy Tail and she's not leaving this guild again!"

Silent tears fall as I watch Natsu surge forward attacking the guards with fiery determination and astonishment rips through me as not long after Natsu everyone else bar Erza, Gray and Master joins in. Yet I can see they equally feel just as furious from the strain they're under, Erza and Gray clenching their fists.

I pull my hand away from Gray's and wipe away my tears, I'm so honoured that they are fighting for me to stay, but this can't last. All it would take from the magic council is a simple word to the chairman to disband this guild.

I look back to Gray, "this can't continue you know that" I say with as strong a voice as I can muster.

He grits his teeth as if he's fighting with an unknown force. "Try and stay safe"

"Hey I'm a hard woman to put down, I'll be fine" I say with a small comforting smile; whether I'm saying that to reassure him or myself I'm not sure, especially as I know that my punishment will mean I will never see anyone here again.

He tersely nods and I flash him one last smile before walking a few steps forward. "Enough!" I yell with an authoritative tone. Everyone stops instantly looking to me with wide eyes. "I will come willingly if you promise to leave this guild alone".

Lahar subtly nods and with a brave face I continue to walk forward towards him and the soldiers.

"Kala no" I hear Natsu yell followed by the sound of magic and the ring of metal. I turn around calmly and see that Erza has re-quipped one of her swords holding it in front of Natsu preventing him from moving. The glare he fires at her is so intense it starts to crack my heart, I'm so sorry brother.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy take care of my brother for me" I say softly looking to each of them in turn. Erza and Gray nod tersely, "aye" happy says but with a sadness to his voice.

"Of course" Lucy replies and I can tell she's trying to put on a strong voice. Finally I flick my gaze to Natsu and the look on his face breaks my heart.

"You'll be fine brother" I say with a small smile whilst attempting to stop the tears forming in my eyes from falling.

I turn back around and continue to walk forward; a guard moves and clamps my wrists with shackles. ''You'll definitely through trial receive a life's sentence'' Lahar says standing next to me, a coldness seeping into his voice. "That's more of a formality though. I presume you already know the real verdict".

"Execution" I whisper before sighing, "It's no more than I deserve". Suddenly I hear a few murmurs behind me but decide to ignore it. "Let's get this over with"

I'm marched forward by the guards when suddenly they stop just before the guild doors. Confused I turn around my eyes widening as I notice not only is the floor frosted with ice, except a small circle around my feet, but spikes of it are reaching up to the guards thighs keeping them in place; also virtually every member of the guild now has a sinister aura surrounding them.

"Execution?" Natsu says with a hard voice, his fire surrounding him and a glare that even gives me chills. I freeze, of course how could I be so foolish? Dragon slayer hearing. "I don't think so" he growls fists clenched.

Master walks forward, his face equally as grave as everyone else's. "I consider members brought up by this guild to be like my children" he says with calm coldness, "if you kill Kala then the Magic council will have made Fairy Tail its enemy"

I glance over to Lahar and see him grimacing, eyes wide trying not to show how alarmed he is.

"You would dare to challenge the Magic council?"

"We'd challenge the whole damn world for a guild member!" Natsu roars.

A small smile curves my lips as I notice Lahar flinch. "Get her out of here" he hisses to the guards.

"But sir our legs" Lahar growls glaring at them.

"That's enough Gray, they got the message" I hear master say calmly. The ice on the floor and around the soldiers instantly splinters to small particles.

The soldiers grab my arms and quickly try to haul me out of the guild. "Kala" I hear Master call and I turn my head around as the guards continue to drag me.

Everyone including the master is doing the Fairy Tail hand motion with their index finger in the air signifying that they will all be thinking of me.

A smile curves my lips as tears well in my eyes, "thank you" I say before turning back around, then I'm forcibly marched out of the guild.


	3. Reunion

I don't own any of the characters here apart from my own, Hiro Mashima does.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Reunion

**Brief description of what's happened before scene**: A week later Kala has miraculously been freed by the magic council and returns to Fairy Tail with the master and team Natsu

* * *

I push open the guild doors, "welcome back Kala!" Everyone yells as I walk into the guild hall.

Banners saying "Welcome back Kala" span the walls. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as everyone starts talking all at once around the guild.

"You're here to stay right?"

"No more leaving because you belong with us".

I laugh feeling happier than I have in a long while, "I'm finally home" I say loudly with my Dragneel twin grin.

Natsu with the same grin next to me wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me next to him. "Yeah let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yells before once again going wild; drinking, laughing.

"Let's have a painting done" Natsu says after a while still grinning before pulling me over to Redus. "Hey Redus do a painting of us like you did when we were kids". I gasp my mouth curving into a big smile.

"You still have that?" Natsu just chuckles happily.

''Yeah it's at Lucy's house! Happy,Erza,Gray, Lucy come and join us". The others smile walking over; Lucy happily laughs shouting 'ok' as she comes over.

"A new picture to go with the old one" Erza says with a small smile.

We position ourselves accordingly: me in the middle, Natsu to my left draping an arm over my shoulder, Lucy next to him leaning in with Happy flying above them, Gray to my right with my right arm draped over his shoulders and Erza next to him.

Redus quickly paints and seconds later we separate as he shows us the portrait. A wide grin curves my mouth, it's perfect. "First picture of Team Natsu" Lucy says happily.

I gasp and look to Natsu with wide eyes, "Team Natsu?"

He chuckles and then grins, "well yeah, you're my sister there's no way in hell you're being on anyone else's team". I look to the others, Erza and Gray flash me a warm small smile and Lucy winks giving me a thumbs up with her guild mark showing.

"Alright then" I say with a grin, scrunching my eyes up in happiness before opening them again. I raise my left hand into the air doing the Fairy Tail hand motion, "Say hello to the newest member of Team Natsu!"

I hear Natsu and some other people cheer but I get distracted noticing the smell of chocolate and strawberries in the air.

I turn in the direction of the smell and my eyes widen. "Erza" I call not tearing my eyes away, "look what Mira has placed on the bar!"

I see her out of the corner of my eye turn to face Mira to and freeze like I have; I also notice Natsu and Gray as well as hear them starting to argue but then that's nothing new and my attention is taken anyway. Erza and I slowly look to each other at the same time with stars in our eyes.

"Cake!" We both yell before racing over to the bar. I hear a couple of laughs around the guild, but the delicious chocolate cake slice with a strawberry on top has my full attention.

Erza has a matching slice of strawberry cake also with a strawberry on top; we grin at each other before grabbing a fork and sinking it into our rich cakes.

We both take a couple of bites savouring the taste when the noise level in the guild escalates because people are starting to fight. ''Shouldn't we be stopping them?'' Lucy says nervously from next to me.

I sigh "no we might as well just leave them be."

''It isn't anything new'' Erza continues after me looking just as disinterested, even though objects keep hitting the back of her head and a couple on mine to but we reign our temper in.

''Are you two sure? I don't think there'll be a guild left at this rate'' Mira chips in anxiously from behind the bar.

"They'll just have to rebuild the guild then''

''yes, we must set an example and not get involved in their antics''.

I'm just about to bring my fork to my mouth again when something hits into me once more from behind but this time with such a force that I drop my fork and get forced face down into my cake.

The anger starting to burn through my veins before now floods through me. I slowly sit up feeling the sauce slide down my face…someone's going to pay. I turn to face Erza noticing the same thing happened to her, she looks to me her eyes demonic just like mine no doubt are.

We both turn fully around at the same time with a dark aura, "who?" We say simultaneously in a deadly calm voice.

The whole guild sweats and fear glints in their eyes. Many hands suddenly point towards Natsu and Gray who sweat further and their faces become very pale.

"You jackasses crushed my cake'' Erza says with an ominous tone to her voice.

''and my first one in years, so just stand still for the both of us…'' I say menacingly igniting my hand with fire whilst Erza re-quips a sword; Gray and Natsu gasp in fear, ''WHILE WE HAVE YOUR HEADS!'' They both yell with fear as we charge at them; Erza towards Gray with a kick whilst I launch myself at Natsu.

"YOU FLAMING FOOL I WAS ENJOYING THAT CAKE!" I yell pummeling my brother. I hear sniggering and turn to my left seeing Gray injured from Erza's attack trying to hide laughter.

"Well done hitting your sister flame brain"

"CAN IT ICE PRINCESS, YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY!" I yell pointing a finger at him. Now Natsu starts to laugh.

Gray gasps, "ah Kala, what did I do?!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ENCOURAGED HIM!" I charge at Gray starting to attack him instead while Natsu continues to laugh.

"You shouldn't either Natsu" I hear Erza say calmly and I glance over seeing her now stood near my brother with a dark aura around her as she glares down at him.

She starts to attack Natsu whilst I finish with Gray before we both pick them up and hurtle them towards the open guild doors. "IN FUTURE TAKE IT OUTSIDE" we both yell.

The rest of the guild continues to sweat and I hear murmurs:

"I'm glad that wasn't me"

''yeah I'd almost forgotten how terrifying Kala can be.''

''Especially alongside Erza''

"Don't come between the queen of the fairies and the queen of fire''

''No kidding there's a reason they're called 'Titania Erza' and 'Hestia Kala'''. A small smirk tugs at the corners of my lips; everyone here still remembers my given title that I gained when I was only young along with Erza as our formidable reputation grew quickly.

''Erza, Kala I'm not sure if this is any help…'' I hear Mira say sweetly from the bar. We both turn our murderous glare to her, ''but there's a spare slice of cake for each of you''. She places another two slices of chocolate and strawberry cake down.

Instantly my anger fades and I feel happy again as I race back to the bar along with Erza. ''Aw Mira you're the best!''

''Indeed'' Erza says with a smile.

I'm just about to tuck in again when I hear a cry amongst the chatter around the guild. ''Gray my darling did she badly hurt you?!'' A sharp burst of anger races through me, what the hell? No I didn't...did I?

Calmly putting my fork down I stand up turning around to see a blue haired woman kneeling next to a dazed Gray.

The woman seemingly senses i'm behind her and turns glaring daggers. ''I won't let you harm my beloved Gray again!'' she says fiercely standing a little in front of him.

I roll my eyes, ''relax bluey i'm not here to do that'' calmly I hold a hand out to Gray which he takes. ''I'm sorry, guess I went a little overboard'' I say wincing.

He just smirks shaking his head, ''it's fine flame brain and I forgot how territorial you can get over chocolate cake''.

''What did you just call me?!'' a beaten Natsu yells coming up to Gray.

''I said flame brain you idiot'' and...they're fighting. Nice to see some things never change.

''Natsu, Gray is there a problem?'' Erza's voice suddenly cuts through the air and as she turns around Natsu and Gray quickly loop their arms around each other acting chummy.

''No, we're just hanging out like good friends do'' Gray says sweating and Natsu becomes Happy two.

I smirk before it quickly drops as I direct my attention back to the blue haired woman; she also does the same. The atmosphere in the guild seems to darken slightly and the noise level drops a little.

''Well I can tell you're a water mage but who are you?''

''Juvia, Gray's one true love.''

''Don't say that!'' Gray yells but I don't turn around.

''Kala Dragneel, an old friend of Gray's'' her gaze darkens.

''So you are a love rival as well''

I snort folding my arms, ''I'm a what now?''

''Like Lucy you're competing for Gray. Well you won't succeed! I plan on conquering my darling's heart''.

My eyes narrow, ''I do hope you're not suggesting I can't be around him'' I say darkly relaxing my arms, ''because let's get something straight. Gray's a good friend of mine'' I move closer gaining a red angry aura so i'm right near her similarly to how Natsu starts arguing with Gray, ''so if I want to spend time with him then I will and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it, got that.''

''Understood'' she says in an equally ominous voice with a cold deep dark blue aura.

''How come I didn't see you earlier anyway?''

''I was watching my beloved from afar''

I arch an eyebrow, ''afar? what are you a stalker?'' she doesn't give me an answer but her eyes darken even further. ''Ok bluey I think you got the point so i'm leaving'' I turn to go.

''I will fight for Gray!'' she yells. I falter turning back around and a smirk curves my mouth.

''There's no reason for us to fight''

She actually growls taking a step forward, ''love rival!''

I glare daggers ''water stalker!'' and with that I turn back around walking back to the bar to eat my cake; normalcy resumes a few minutes after I start eating again.

* * *

After a while Erza and I have finished our cakes; she walks off to talk to some of the other guild members whilst I have a hot chocolate at the bar. A smile curves my lips seeing everyone conversing, the guild its usual rowdy self.

It's so good to be back, but I can't help but wonder...

"You look pensive" Mira suddenly says from behind me, I turn around and she smiles. "What's bothering you?"

"My release" I say in a quieter voice, "I didn't mention it before because everyone was so pleased to see me again". I grip my mug tightly, a frown curving my mouth. "I was told before Natsu and the others got there by Lahar himself that I'd served my sentence. It just doesn't add up..."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"

A small smile tugs at my mouth, "yeah maybe you're right Mira. Although...there was something else. I woke up in the night half asleep and I could have sworn I saw the blurred retreating figure of a man with spiky black hair leaving my cell.

"Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you, you were half asleep after all" Mira says lightly.

"He had an intense aura though. The kind you never forget, that instantly fills you with unease and makes your hair stand on end. The only way I can think to describe it is...dark..." I trail off getting lost in my thoughts before shaking my head. "Never mind you're probably right it must have all been in my head".

I bring my mug up to my mouth for a sip, "I definitely don't want to feel that again" I mutter.


	4. Magical Ball

This chapter may be kind of rubbish because it's based more on an actual episode.

I don't own any of the characters here apart from my own, Hiro Mashima does.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Magical Ball

**Brief description of what's happened before scene**: After Kala has returned to the guild normalcy resumes in the form of a job request.

* * *

When I walk outside I see Lucy and my brother dancing with a couple of people watching. ''Hey Romeo'' I say walking up to the young dark haired boy who's sat next to Happy, ''what's going on?''

''I don't know, I don't understand this at all'' he says confused before turning to happy, ''what are they doing again?''

''It's called ballroom dancing''

''why are they practicing dance steps?'' I say.

''It's for the job request Natsu picked, we're going to Count Balsamico's'' he chuckles briefly, ''ball to bring back an escaped convict called Velveno, so you're going to need to practice to''. I flush scarlet and twirl a lock of my hair.

''I'm sure I could just stay on the sidelines and not actually dance'' I say with a nervous laugh, ''I'll just watch everyone else''. I quickly leave taking a seat on a bench which faces Natsu and Lucy trying to calm my nerves.

I look up and see Gray approach Lucy and Natsu, ''hey what are you two doing over here, playing some kind of game or something?'' I mentally face palm, Mavis Gray can be an idiot sometimes.

''It's not a game doofus!'' Lucy snaps.

Gray sheds his clothes by force of habit so he's shirtless before reaching for Lucy's hands, ''let me play around with you''. I feel a sharp bite of anger inside me hearing that but I shrug it off.

Angry she kicks him sending him flying, ''YOU JUST GOT DISQUALIFIED!'' she yells and I shake my head, he kind of had that coming.

''If you have to strip down to dance with Gray then I'm more than willing!'' Juvia says racing over to us and throwing off her fur jacket. I roll my eyes; seems what happened before when I returned from the magic council prison wasn't a onetime thing.

''Jeez bluey bit desperate'' I say mockingly.

''At least I have a partner love rival'' she says grinning triumphantly before racing over to Gray who's on the ground coming around from Lucy's kick. I tut looking away feigning uninterest, but a sharp burst of anger again stabs into me only greater than before. I try and ignore it, after all this isolation is self-imposed; all because of my embarrassment…

Many people start to gather now all practicing dancing. I watch Erza demonstrate to my brother the 'dancing demon' and flash him a smile but internally wince. I've been on the receiving end of those moves before and I do not envy him one bit.

Lucy comes to sit on the bench next to me but is so caught up in awe at the fact there are so many dancers now that she doesn't notice me; a small smile curves my mouth.

Suddenly an astonished look crosses her face, ''wait am I seriously the only one here that doesn't have a partner?!''

''Nope there's me as well''. She turns towards me with wide eyes.

''Kala? How long have you been sat here?''

I sigh, ''since you and Natsu started dancing.''

Sorrow briefly shows on her face''well at least we're partnerless together'' she says with a smile and I laugh smiling back.

Suddenly there's a flash and a goat wearing sunglasses and a suit is standing there, ''you rang my lady?''. It must be one of her celestial spirits.

''No I didn't Capricorn'' Lucy says sweating.

I shake my head, ''go and dance''

Lucy flashes me a worried look,''but what about you?''

I sigh twirling a lock of my hair, ''I'm choosing to be on my own Lucy, you don't have to''. She still looks worried but agrees and walks off with Capricorn. I take a look at all the other dancers with a small but wry smile. Mavis why can't I have the courage to go? It's not like I'm a terrible dancer it's just…

I spot Gray kind of doing a sway with Juvia, not properly dancing but she looks ecstatic like she might faint any second whilst his expression looks tight. He catches my eye and another emotion glints in them but I look away feeling a blush darkening my cheeks.

''Can I have this dance?'' a male's voice suddenly says near me. Startled I look up to see a man wearing a black suit with sunglasses and spiky orange hair.

''Who are you?'' I say hesitantly.

''I'm Loke one of Lucy's spirits and you must be Kala''. My eyes widen and I nod to confirm my name before looking over to Lucy; she catches my gaze and winks.

I shake my head smiling, ''heart of gold hasn't she?''

I look back to Loke seeing him smile, ''yes she has''. My smile quickly fades though as I remember his request.

''It's sweet of her to make the offer but I...I don't dance'' as I say that my cheeks flare. Loke tilts his head regarding me curiously.

''You want to dance though'' I look up alarmed with wide eyes and he laughs ''so there must be something else stopping you'' he sits down next to me on the bench. My face is now burning I'm going to have to say something.

''I…I'' I grit my teeth. ''I'mtooembarressedtodance'' I splutter rushing my words.

''Let me help then'' I turn amazed to see him stand once more. ''I can take the lead until you feel confident to''. Pushing down my anxiety I hold my hand out to him.

''Alright'', he leads me into the centre of the dancing area but because seeing me dance is such a rare phenomenon so everyone stops in awe; I start to tremble and burn red with embarrassment.

''Everyone's staring at us'' I mutter.

He just coolly smiles, ''relax I'll take the lead''.

We start off at a slow rhythm first so I can get a feel of the dance and allow Loke to lead so my confidence can grow. Soon I feel bolder and start taking the lead a little, performing my own moves with effortless grace.

''you dance beautifully Kala, and your moves are so mesmerizing'' I flush scarlet.

''Thank you Loke, I guess it would be better if I wasn't so painfully shy'' I mutter.

* * *

After we arrived at Count Balsamico's home we discussed with the Count the plans for the mission before leaving to get changed for the evening.

''All though we've come here strictly for business purposes we have to look the part of elegant party goers'' I hear Erza say from outside my tent.

Sighing I decide to get up and head out, ''I'm not sure elegant is the word I'd use. I feel like this is over the top''. I'm wearing a long satin ruby red v-neck dress with a slit exposing the bottom of my left leg and criss cross straps showing my back; red heels are on my feet and my salmon pink hair is in what I think is a stylish updo with some ringlets cascading down at the back and two bangs framing my face.

''Oh wow! You look amazing Kala'' Lucy says happily startling me, I do?

''Yes the dress complements your natural beauty perfectly'' Erza says with a small smile. A blush darkens my cheeks and a small smile curves my lips. Perhaps dresses every so often won't be as terrible as I originally thought it would be; though they mustn't be too revealing. I still need to cover them. Luckily this dress doesn't showcase the obvious ones, but smaller ones are visible if you look closely. Hopefully nobody will be doing that...

''What happened to the boy's?'' Lucy says when we reach the ballroom. I look around along with Erza but don't see them.

Wendy gasps and I look towards the direction she points in, ''they're over there''. Gray, Elfman and Natsu stand over at a food table all looking bored. Elfman's wearing a full white suit, Natsu a white and black one but with Igneel's scarf and Gray black trousers with a red shirt and a dark blue tie. My cheeks flush, he looks... handsome. Wait what am I saying?... Mavis Kala what's wrong with you?

Gray catches my eye and for moment just stares at me; something flashes in his eyes before he turns to Natsu with a bored sigh. A stab of disappointment rushes through me but I'm not sure why...

We start to walk down through the hall looking to mingle with the other guests when a man asks Erza to dance. She agrees and they go up on one of the levitated dance platforms. Warren tells Natsu and Gray to tail him whilst Lucy and I share a look.

''I really pity that guy'' I mutter and she chuckles winking.

''I think she's got it'' I hear my brother say.

''He might need help though'' Gray mutters.

Just then two men come up to Lucy and I, one with brown swept back hair the other short black hair.

''May I have this dance?'' the brown haired man says to Lucy.

''Yeah sure'' she says startled before going off with him.

''Can I have this dance?'' the black haired man says to me taking hold of my right hand.

''Of course'' I try to say in as controlled a voice as possible, not wanting to show my nerves.

He leads me over to one of the rising dance platforms and we begin to slowly dance. He's more rigid than Loke was but my nerves are possibly showing as well, damn my shyness with dancing.

Halfway through I notice Gray's dancing with an attractive ginger haired woman and I feel anger bubble, no no no why am I feeling angry seeing Gray with ano...Suddenly a thought hits me like a train. Am I jealous?...No we're just friends what am I saying? Shrugging off my concern I focus back on my dance partner.

A few minutes later, to my surprise, I see Gray start to fight with the woman he was originally dancing with. ''The dance was wonderful'' I say pulling away from the man and curtsying.

He smiles reaching for my right hand, ''the pleasure was all mine'' he kisses the back of it making me blush.

* * *

Once it was realised Velveno only wanted to propose to Aceto (the count's daughter) who he'd known since they were kids, Erza declared that to celebrate the union everyone was to dance the night away.

Lucy soon sweeps away my brother to dance making me chuckle.

I might retire early though.

As I'm about to leave the man I was dancing with before shows up. ''You danced so enchantingly before I was wondering if I could have the honour of another dance if you're not otherwise engaged?''

I'm about to politely decline when a different man takes my hand. ''She is'' my face flushes as I recognise the voice.

''My apologies'' the man says to Gray bowing before taking his leave.

Gray leads me to one of the dance platforms and as we rise we just sway to the music. ''I thought you weren't a dancer?'' I say with an amused tone and a smirk. A faint blush darkens his cheeks.

''Yeah well you looked lonely before that guy showed up and this makes up for before''. I raise an eyebrow

''before?'' his blush darkens further.

''You were on your own again until Loke asked you to dance'' he says; what sounds like guilt echoes in his tone making me wince, but there's also something else that I can't place.

''Don't feel bad about that, I choose to be alone and would have continued to do so if he hadn't asked me''.

''Why?'' I groan and small fires darken my cheeks.

''Erza and I may have a few similarities but dancing is not one of them, while...while I may be good I get painfully shy having people watch me'' I mumble.

''You're alright now though?'' he says with a playful smirk.

I laugh, ''well yeah but we're not properly dancing, the attention isn't focused on me even when I'm wearing this and I don't know...I feel somehow calmer dancing with you''. I swear I see his mouth tug up into a small smile but it's so quick I'm not entirely sure.

* * *

When we get back to the guild the following day it's late again.

A frown curls my lips, ''Erza are there any apartments open for rent at Fairy Hills?''

''I'm not sure, let's go check''.

I walk up to the attendant at the front desk when we get there. She tells me there are actually quite a few rooms all 100,000 jewels rent, so I just need to decide which one. ''We also can decorate the room to suit your tastes if you like. I'll need your favourite colours for the general colour scheme and if you could tell me your magic type as well''.

''Thank you I'd like that. My favourite colours are chocolate brown, red, black and gold and my magic type is fire''. She quickly makes a note of my choices.

''Ok, now which room would you like?''

I examine the rooms on offer thoughtfully. There's one that looks like it would offer a nice view of Magnolia, but... ''whose room is next door to this one?''

''Ah that would be Erza Scarlet's'' she says smiling at Erza standing next to me. I turn to Erza with a wide smile curling my lips before looking back to the attendant.

''I'll have that one please''.

''Of course Miss. Your room should be ready around midday tomorrow''

''Thank you''.

I walk back to the others with Erza explaining what happened.

''You can stay over at my apartment for tonight'' Lucy says with a smile.

I smile back, ''thanks Lucy''.

* * *

''Ok make yourself at home'' Lucy says happily to me.

''Don't mind if I do'' my brother says coming into the room followed by Erza and Gray.

''I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!'' she screams at my brother.

I laugh before something catches my eye. Next to the inbuilt fireplace are two easel's; one holds the old painting done a year before Hades kidnapped me and on the other the new painting done when I returned to the guild from the magic council prison.

A smile curves my lips and I move closer to see them better; I look to the old one seeing my gold dragon scale scarf like Natsu's around my younger self. Unconsciously I reach a hand up to my neck frowning; it's probably long gone by now. In a way I'm glad it fell off that day if I'd kept it the chances are it wouldn't have stayed intact. Unbidden tears start to slowly trail down my face.

''What is it Kala?'' Lucy says coming over to me sounding concerned. I quickly wipe the tears off my face; I hope no-one noticed.

''Nothing, this is a lovely apartment Lucy.''

She smiles, ''thanks can I get you a drink?''

''Do you happen to have hot chocolate?'' I say twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

She chuckles, ''yes one mug of hot chocolate coming up''.

''I'll be right back'' my brother abruptly says before getting up and walking out the door. I furrow my brows at the door; what was that about?

Lucy soon returns with my hot chocolate and I thank her; she chuckles as she hands the mug over. I raise an eyebrow confused, ''what is it?''

''It's just, for identical twins you and Natsu are so different''

I laugh smiling, ''hey even twins can have their differences, and of course there is the difference in the last 3 yrs...'' I say with a gradually quieter voice. Lucy abruptly places a hand on my shoulder startling me and also making me realise I'm gripping the mug too tight.

At that moment there's a crash in Lucy's bedroom before Natsu comes into the room; a wide grin now curves his mouth.

''Where did you go?'' I say.

His grin somehow widens, ''I got something I've kept for years at my home''.

I raise an eyebrow. He withdraws from behind his back a long gold scale scarf.

I gasp and quickly put my mug down on the coffee table before standing up. Igneel's scarf, "how?..."

"We found it on the ground 3 yrs ago. It was kept safe at the guild until I got my own home then I asked if I could have it."

Natsu smiles handing it over and I tentatively reach for it. As soon as my fingers graze the soft cloth a smile curves my mouth. I wrap it around my neck burying my face into it for a moment. "Thank you Natsu" I say gratefully.

He flashes me the Dragneel twin grin, "I wasn't going to let it go."

* * *

The others decide to come with me to see my apartment.

"Well this is it" I unlock the door and push it open. Instantly I gasp in amazement.

The carpeted floor and skirting boards are chocolate brown whilst the ceiling and walls are coloured soft red. A chocolate brown cone shaped light shade, embellished with an intricate black swirl design, hangs down from the middle of the ceiling and there is a fire brick red wardrobe, decorated with the same design and gold door knobs, in the top left corner of the room. A golden framed king size bed, that has a head board with posts but no foot board, lies to the right side centre of the room against the wall; the gold headboard has been fashioned into the shape of a fireball and the duvet along with the pillows are fire brick red. A bedside table of the same colour, embellished with the same intricate design as the wardrobe and has gold handles for the drawers, is positioned to the left of the bed. A chocolate brown vanity table with a gold plated mirror is to the far side of the room, left to the window overlooking Magnolia which has fire brick red curtains with an intricate black swirl pattern embroidered in. A small gold framed chocolate brown satin ornate chair is positioned in front of it and another identical chair is to the bottom right of the room a short distance away from the bed. Lastly even the door next to me has been designed; the door knob is gold while the door itself has been coloured fire brick red.

I throw my arms out collapsing onto the bed. "This is perfect" I say cheerfully.

"Definitely has the Kala touch" Erza says with a chuckle.

"Not quite" I sit up and gently take off Igneel's scarf then carefully loop it around the bed post next to the bedside table with a smile. "Now it does".

Unlike my brother I can go without wearing it. The knowledge I have it is enough the majority of the time.


	5. Important notice - apologies

I needed to write this because I feel bad leaving this story for so long.

This fanfic will be put on hold for a while because I'm going to wait for the manga to finish, then I can focus on this more closely. Also uni work and life comes first, sorry for the wait to all followers of this fanfic and I hope you can understand and be patient. Once I start again this notice will be deleted.


End file.
